Is this love?
by RandomlyBeingMe
Summary: Set a few years after Christine left him for Roaul. A new face at the Opera House forces Eriki to think, could he ever love again? I own nothing! Only the OC's!
1. Chapter 1

"I've got you now Rosalie!" James cheered as he ran through to the room where he had seen his friend flee to. He threw open the door, his wooden sword in hand. He looked round, but could see no trace of his friend.

"Rosalie? Rosalie! Where are you Rosalie? Come on Rosalie" he called as he searched the room. He looked every where but still there was no sign of her.

"Oh, little James, I believe it is I who has you" Rosalie's voice said from no where. James leapt round, excitedly. Looking for his friend. He was knocked onto the ground, and was pinned down by a pair of legs. A wooden sword lay against his neck. He looked up slowly at the figure. There stood a young woman, with golden blonde hair which was pulled back in a loose pony tail with a pirate hat on top of it. She wore a make shift pirate costume. "Say your prayers or I'll slit your throat!" she looked at her friend's terrified face and burst out laughing. "Oh James, worry not" she said getting off him. "Come on, you should know me better by now" she said, offering him a hand. He took it and Rosalie easily pulled him to his feet. He dusted himself of quickly. "Argh, what did I tell ya cap'n, no one is yet to beat Rosalie of midnight"

"Midnight?"

"Cause that's when I strike, so watch yourself when the witches' hour strikes!" His eyes bulged, and Rosalie yet again burst out laughing. "Worry not James, come, before Madam Giry catches me" she said leading him out of the room.

Rosalie and James had been friends since they first met, ten years ago. Although they had both gone through drastic changes and events, the two were as close as ever. Rosalie lived in the Paris Opera House, since her parent's unfortunate death. James lived with his mother and father and siblings, although he always did his best to visit his friend. They had met accidentally.

His parents had brought him to a masquerade that was held in the opera house. It was there that he first set eyes on Rosalie. Rosalie had worn a satin black dress, with a matching mask. Unlike the other girls there, who were dancing, talking and doing their best to socialise and act like a true lady, Rosalie seemed to be playing with an unseen figure, as she climbed round the walls. She had been running along the walls, holding on to a rope which was attached to some where unknown. She leapt over the gaps with as much ease as it took to walk. How ever easy she made running along the walls look, it took only one slip and she came hurtling down, landing on James, who had almost collapsed when he caught her. She thanked him for saving her and she was in his debt. He had asked her to keep in contact with him, and she had done, much to both of their pleasure. Now, ten years later, the two teenagers spent many of their days happily playing round the opera house, unaware and uncaring to what the world thought of them.

The two ran through the opera house, until James came to a halt.

"Stop, pirate!" he spat. Rosalie pulled back in her steps, and looked at him, amused and ever so slightly confused.

"What?"

"You expect me to let you escape me so easily this time as I did the last?" She smirked, sniggering slightly

"I beg to differ cap'n" she said walking towards him, a sly smirk on her face "no matter how hard you try to capture me, you never can!"

"Oh really?"

"Aye, really cap'n. And I'll keep that thought of you, unless you can prove me wrong of course?" James sniggered, pulled out his sword, and turned away from her. He twisted his sword between his fingers

"You are very mistaken, pirate, for you are soon going to be proven…" He spun round, and jabbed his sword forward "…wrong!" He said fiercely, but Rosalie was no where to be seen. He pulled back, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Rosalie? Rosalie?" he called out to no response. He sighed "Captain Midnight! Midnight?"

"You called?" her voice rang out.

"Where are you?"

"Here"

"Where is here?"

"Here…. Err James?"

"Yes?"

"Look out…." She called. James turned and saw Rosalie swooping towards him, hanging on to a rope. He grinned at her. "Watch out" She yelled. James went to dive out the way "Not really, you idiot!" She laughed, as she grabbed the back of his shirt, and hoisting him onto the rope. He looked at her, terror glowing in his eyes, which caused Rosalie to burst out laughing. "Hold on, I have no idea how to control this thing!" She laughed. He climbed up the rope, and held on for dear life. "Oh James! You aren't half a coward!" She laughed. "Ok, James?"

"Yes?" He said, his voice quivering

"When I say go, let go of the rope"

"What?!"

"Oh just do it. Ok three, two, and one…. And go!" She yelled, as she let go of the rope pulling James down with her. The two landed on the ground roughly, rolling across the floor in the shape of balls. Rosalie kicked from her rolling, and leapt to her feet, landing gracefully. She lowered her arms, which she had for some reason raised as if in a show, she shook her head and vaguely swept herself off. She turned to James "That was fun… wasn't it?" She said looking up at him, and sniggering to herself. James was sat on the floor shaking. She put her hands on her hips, looked up at the ceiling, rolled her eyes, sighing "And men are meant to braver then women?" She said, shaking her head. She smirked at James and ran over to him. "Come on, softie" She laughed, pulling him up. She had to hold onto his arm until he regained his balance. "Come on, I better get changed before Madam Giry sees me in this!" She laughed taking his hand and leading him to the dormitories.

She led him to outside her room.

"Wait here, I'll be right out" she said, going in. James leaned against the wall, watching the door, a slight smirk on his face. He sighed in irritation, shoving himself off the wall.

"Why can I not just say it?! Just one simple question! One simple sentence!" He sighed shaking his head "I know I can, but the moment I see her face…." He looked to the door, as the sound of her singing one of her songs came from inside "… or hear her voice, and…. She steals away my words". James walked to the door, cleared his throat quietly. "Right, the moment she opens the door, I'll tell her! I'll ask her" he said, confidence growing in each word. He lifted his hand to knock on the door grinning widely and strangely at the door, but the door did not open. He looked to his hand, and saw it was still held in midair. He sighed and lowered it. "Oh Rosalie, I have something to tell you. But you must promise me you won't mock me for it. I love you Rosalie Deaa! I can only hope you feel the same" He said looking away. He looked back to the door, smiling adoringly "You do? Oh Rosalie. Rosalie! I have one thing to ask of you, will you be my bride?" he said, getting down on one knee. He looked up at the door, and saw it had not stirred.

"Did you say something James?" Rosalie called out. He sighed, shaking his head

"No Rosalie, not a word" He said glumly. He got to his feet, and turned away. "I cannot believe I just poured my soul out to a door, and then proposed to it! I am such an idiot!" He spat, hitting the wall.

"No your not". He turned and saw Rosalie, long navy blue dress, smiling sweetly at him. "You're not an idiot" she said walking over to him "Perhaps not the most intelligent man in the world, since that position has already been taken" She took his hands in hers "but you are certainly not stupid" she smiled sweetly at him. James smiled back at her

"Thank you Rosalie"

"Is it not what friends for, or have I been lied to all my life?" She laughed. The two looked at each other, looking directly in each others eyes.

"James!" A voice hollered. The two turned and saw James's mother and Madam Giry walking towards them.

"Rosalie" Madam Giry called.

"James it is time to go, say good bye to Rosalie"

"Yes mother" He turned to Rosalie and sighed silently "Until next time, Rosalie of midnight" he said, bowing politely.

She giggled

"Until next time, cap'n" She said, bowing and taking off an imaginary hat. The two rose, grinning at each other.

"Night Rosalie"

"Night James" James and his mother turned and left Rosalie and Madam Giry.

"He cares deeply for you" Madam Giry commented

"Yes, well I do him"

"You do?"

"Of course, but only as a friend, nothing more nothing less"

"I see, you best go to bed now Rosalie, for you have a big to prepare yourself for"

"Oh yes, of course, Madam" she said, half listening.

"Night dear" Madam Giry said, turning her to her door and opening it for her.

"Night Madam" she said walking into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside her room, Rosalie beamed to herself, spinning round with glee. She then stopped, and composed herself, but soon burst into a fit of giggles. She arranged her room like she had many times before. She took her teddies and cushions off of her bed, and neatly organised them round the rim of her room, and into rows, with space down the centre. She took out a few scarfs and tied them round her room, neatly placing more her teddies in them. She stood on her bed, looking round her room proudly. She closed her eyes and saw her grand theatre before her. The filled seats, with many well to do people looking up at the stage waiting for her performance. She walked off her bed, and hid behind one of her more larger scarf's, cleared her throat, still beaming.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, in her first ever debut, Rosalie Deaa" and with that she walked onto her bed, and looked out to her teddies, her eyes closed. All she could see was the crowd of people applauding her. She grinned at them. She knelt down to her gramophone and placed it on the record, and turned it. The music began to play. She smiled and stood back up and faced her audience, her eyes now closed. She bowed her head to the audience, and began to sing

"When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour spent together, lives within my heart…." Her voice drifted through the air, flowing through the vent that sat in the top corner of her room.

Her singing echoed through the vent, down through the pipes of the opera house, down to the lowest level of the building, where grand music played from an organ. At the organ sat a figure, who was passionately playing the keys. He wore a stark white shirt, with fine black pants. His fine black hair was neatly combed back. On the right side of his face he wore a white mask, which covered that half of his face.

".... And when he was happy, so was I. When he loved me…"

The moment the voice reached his ears, his fingers stopped. He turned and looked round his home.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"….Through the summer and the fall, we had each other that was all. Just he and I together, like it was meant to be…" He shook his head slightly, smiling slightly.

"Rosalie" he sighed and listened to her singing, his eyes closed. His eyes opened "She has learnt well." He smirked "From her teacher." He sat there for a moment, listening to her sing, as he thought something out in his mind. He nodded, and rose from his seat and walked to his room.

"And he smiled at me and held me, just like he used to do. Like he loved me. When he loved me. When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour spent together, lives within my heart. When he loved me" She finished her singing, just as the record finished playing. She looked round, and saw that everyone in the theatre had rose to their feet and were clapping and cheering wildly. She smiled and bowed to them.

"Rosalie." a voice called out. She turned and bowed in the direction of the voice. She bowed to the rest of the audience

"Rosalie!" The voice yelled. Rosalie opened her eyes, and the cheering people and the theatre seemed to melt away before her eyes, leaving just her room, with her teddies on the floor and up in her scarves, and her record playing trying to find another track. She sighed, got off her bed, went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Madam Giry"

"Rosalie my dear, what were you doing in there?"

"Just practising Madam"

"Well, it is time for you to sleep. Remember you have a big…"

"…Day to prepare for, I know Madam Giry"

"Good, well good night my dear" she said turning to leave.

"Night Madam" she sighed closing her door. She sighed and fell back on to her bed, thoughts whirling round her head. She remembered what Madam Giry had told her earlier, and sighed miserably.

"He cares deeply for me, but I can never return that feeling to him" She said quietly "Not even if I wanted to. He is too late to show me his true emotions to me" Her eyes rolled to the direction of the mirror. "For I feel that way, but not towards him, but to wards another. My Voice. My secret Voice, that only I hear" She sighed "I will never be free of this hold that My Voice has got on me". Her eyes slowly began to grow heavy, "Never" she yawned, falling in to a light slumber.

It was a few hours later when a voice called out

"Rosalie". The moment the voice reached her ears, Rosalie's eyes shot open. "Come over to me, my sweet Rosalie. Let me see you". She rose from her bed and walked over to mirror.

"I am here" She whispered to the mirror. Her reflection in the mirror was soon joined by another. She spun round to see behind her, half hoping that she would get to meet him in person, but the room was empty, as it usually was whenever she looked behind her. She sighed, and looked back. The figure wore a long black suit, with a black cloak flowing behind him. He wore a white mask over half of his face. Rosalie smiled sweetly at him.

"My dear little Rosalie, look how you have grown. You have served me well"

"I try my best, for it is you has helped me get where I am now" she said, clearly grateful.

"Oh my dear Rosalie, for many years you have only seen and heard me, now I shall reward your trust"

"Oh? I do not need a reward, sir"

"Whether you need it or not, it shall happen. Tonight, when the opera house is quiet, and all are deep in slumber, put on your cloak and go to the stage; for it is there I shall meet you"

"Oh but, if you are able to stand behind the mirror, is it not possible for me to join you there?" She asked walking towards the mirror, her hands reaching out to it.

"No!" he said, almost yelling. Rosalie pulled back, slightly shocked and hurt. He composed his voice to a much gentler one "…My dear. The mirrors have all been sealed, since…." He trailed off.

"Since?" She asked, her eyes pleading for an answer. He sighed and shook his head; he looked back up to her

"…Since all fear for them selves, and care not about your future"

"I understand… I am sorry, sir"

"No need to apologise sweet girl, I understand. When the clock strikes nine, make your way to the stage"

"Yes, I will, thank you sir". With that the figure soon faded and disappeared, leaving her reflection alone in the mirror.

Rosalie waited in her room, impatient for the clock to strike the ninth hour. She lay on her bed, not daring to sleep in fear that she would miss it. At long last, her wait was over. The moment the clock struck the first chime to signal nine, Rosalie had leapt to her feet and was hastily perfecting her appearance. She grabbed her cloak, flung it over her shoulders and tied it, pulling up her hood. She walked towards the door and slowly opened it. Once she had ensured that Madam Giry was no longer outside her room, Rosalie snuck out of her room, and walked down the corridors of the opera house. Her cloak fluttered behind her as she walked. The opera house was deathly quiet as she went. She was intent on getting to the stage quickly, in order not to leave Her Voice waiting.

She had first heard Her Voice soon after she had came to love in the opera house. The first night she had come to the opera house, when she was nothing more then a small infant. She remembered how Her Voice had sung to her. Although, any other infants instinct would have been to cry out in fear of this misplace voice. Rosalie just lay in her cot, silently listening to what she would one day grow up to call Her Voice. She remembered Her Voice had sang to her the morning after, awaking her tenderly and gently from her sleep, causing her not to cry, much to the surprise of the people who lived in the opera house. Every night since, as far as she could remember, Her Voice had sang her to sleep each night, ensuring her that he would be there for when she woke. He kept this promise, and had awoken her every morning with his sweet songs. One day, not long after her fifth birthday, as she sat playing with her dolls in her room, Her Voice had called her over to her mirror, and for the first time revealed himself to her. It was then that her singing lessons with him had began, and had continued to this day. With the amount of time that the two had spent in these lessons, and in the morning and evenings, it was no true surprise that Rosalie had grown these feelings towards Her mysterious Voice.


	3. Chapter 3

She finally made it to the stage. She walked out to the centre of the stage and looked round for him.

"Sir?" she called out. There was a thud from behind her. Rosalie's eyes flashed round to try and see. She breathed in deeply, and swiftly spun round ready to attack who ever or what ever it was. "Come out!" She called out, the feeling of uncertainty hidden by anger in her voice.

"My dear Rosalie, why so angry?" a voice called back. She immediately recognised it, no doubt in her mind, it was Her Voice. She swept her hair back, slightly embarrassed

"Sir?" She called back, joy now filling her voice. She pulled back the hood of her cloak, and ran to the side and there he stood, in all his glory. Her Voice. She could not believe it. Here he was. Her Voice, in person, in the flesh.

"My darling little Rosalie. At last we meet, face to face. I have anticipated this moment". Her jaw dropped in shock, she grinned widely

"As have I sir. At last I finally get to meet my dear guardian"

"That is not what you call me!" he sniggered, knowledge hanging in each word "Tell me my name!" he said, clearly impatient.

"My Voice" she said, obediently. He smirked

"Well, My Rosalie, come we must leave, before anyone tries to stop you from receiving your destiny" he said, offering her his hand. She looked at it, and beamed at him as she took it, holding onto it with a tight but gentle grip. He grinned at her slightly. He turned and led her away.

As they walked, Rosalie looked at her hand in his. Sighing silently to herself. She closed her eyes, drifting into a dream like state. Her Voice came to a halt, and pulled her into an unoccupied room. He gently guided her to the centre of the room, as he went to the door, closed it and locked it. She watched him, a sweet smile coating her lips. He turned to face her, a smile on his face of pure loyalty.

"Oh my dear sweet Rosalie" he said, smoothly almost gliding over to her. He lifted her chin in one of his hands. "My darling Rosalie, at last we meet in person"

"Oh My Voice, My dear sweet Voice, I could not agree more" she said putting her hand on his unmasked face. "You do not realise how much I have wanted for this moment to come" she looked to the masked half of his face, curiosity blooming in her eyes "But I just wish I could see what you are hiding" She said putting her other hand on his masked face.

"No, no you don't" He placed his hands on hers.

"Oh My Voice, there is nothing about you that could change what I think and feel for you". He sighed, and gently took away her hands

"If it will please you, then I shall". He took off his mask, to reveal his once hidden face, which was identical to the other side of his face.

"There, see. That wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked gently, putting her hands back on his cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her closer.

"Oh Rosalie, I have longed for this for so long" he said, moving his hands down to were her cloak was tied around her. He smirked at her and untied it, allowing it to fall onto the ground.

"Oh My Voice, I have yearned for this from the first moment I set eyes on you, those many years ago" she said, lying slightly. The two's faces got closer and closer until, their lips were so close they were almost touching. "Oh My Voice, My handsome caring Voice. I love you, I always have"

"And I have you My Rosalie"

"Oh please, say it. Then I will know that it is true" he smirked

"Rosalie, My Rosalie, I…."

A jolt woke up Rosalie from her slumber. She looked round and saw she was surrounded by water. She sat up quickly, and took in her surroundings. She lay in a boat, which was being rowed along the river. "At last, My darling Rosalie has awoken" a voice from above said sweetly. She looked up following the voice. Her eyes landed on Her Voice, who smiled down at her. She grinned at him, sat up fully and looked in the direction the boat was flowing.

"Damn it all, it was a dream! But it seemed oh so real!" she muttered. She laid back, irritated by the return of reality. She looked in the direction the boat was flowing. She soon relaxed, as her mind began to flow with ease just as the water around her did. She lay back fully, and felt her head rest against something. Her eyes rolled up and saw Her Voice smiling sweetly at her.

"Rest My Rosalie, rest for we have much to do when we arrive" he said softly. She sighed, and closed her eyes feeling, for the first time in years, at home on the water, with Her Voice. She lay her head on its side and saw that her head was lying on his feet. She giggled quietly and began to hum softly to herself, which flowed like the water into a quiet song.

"Like the river flows from the hill, and grows with every rock it cover. and when it spills into the giant sea below, and forgets where it is apart from where it belongs, there will never be a time when I am not at home with you" She looked up at her voice, who was focusing on directing the boat. She smirked and continued "Like the day turns into night, and all of life grows quiet at night, you are my star who will lead me so far, to the world were I long to be. Where its just you and me. When its just you and me" She stretched slightly "When its just, where its just, you and me" She yawned and turned to fully lay on her side, falling yet again to sleep. She felt something warm and soft laid on top of her. One hand slipped out and felt what it was. It was soft and warm. One eye slid open and her jaw dropped. It was his cloak. "But where is mine?" She thought "The only time I have taken it off, was… no I hadn't, not since I had left my room, and even then only in my dream… no that didn't make sense, that's just impossible, it was a dream! Unfortunately…. But still it was just a dream, and that's jus…" She shook her head, not believing what was going through her mind. "I will ask him later, when we have arrived! where ever we are were going" she thought. With that final thought she yawned again and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The boat finally came to a halt.

"Rosalie, wake up my sweet" his voice seemed to purr in her ear. Her eyes fluttered open. She stretched as she sat up, smiling sweetly up at him. He offered her his hand and she gratefully took it. He pulled her to her feet. Rosalie picked up his cloak and wrapped it round her. Her eyes sunk into his. He stepped of the boat, still holding onto her hand gently. She grinned at him and went to follow him, when she slipped and fell back into the water. Her hand slipped, like she, out of his grip. She quickly threw his cloak to him before she made contact with the water. She fell beneath the water, but quickly resurfaced, slightly gasping for air. He immediately leapt to her side "Are you alright my sweet?" he asked, deeply concerned for her. She giggled slightly, which soon became a full blown laugh.

"Yes of course" She laughed. He yet again offered her a hand, and she again took it, as she slightly swam to the side and stepping out of the water, this time taking great care not to slip again. Once on solid ground she looked at him "You may wish to take a few steps back for a moment" Rosalie said, taking her hair out. He did as she suggested, as she began to shake her hair out madly. When she stopped, her hair had wrapped its self around her face. She sighed, and pulled it back as she tried to fix her hair the best she could. When she had done what she could with her hair, she turned to Her Voice and grinned at him. "Sorry, I just always do it when ever I get wet" She chuckled. He grinned at her, took her hand and led her to her room.

"In your room there are many dresses, should you wish to change"

"Yes I think I will thank you…"

"What is it my sweet?"

"I don't know your name, and I am most certain it isn't My Voice?" She laughed. He looked down for a moment, his eyes returned to her

"Erik. My name is Erik"

"Erik" she breathed, almost disappearing into her dream land, but she was just able to snap herself out of it. She smiled at him sweetly. "So, this is where you live?" She said looking around his home.

"Yes… it is"

"It's… beautiful" she breathed. Although it was dimly lighted, to Rosalie it still looked beautiful. There was a grand organ. There were many things hidden behind great blood red curtains. The were many candles, some of which came out of the water that surrounded them. There was a table in the centre of the room, and four doors which led onto four different rooms.

"I wouldn't agree…."

"Wouldn't agree? Erik, this is one of the, most beautiful, rare, exotic places I have ever seen in my life! Its absolutely… breath taking" She sighed. He sniggered slightly.

"Now" He said offering her his hand "If I may show you to your room?" She smiled sweetly at him, and took his hand

"Of course". he grinned at her and lead her towards one of the doors. He opened it, and there inside was a swan shaped bed, which was covered with many fine covers and pillows. She looked at it, and saw that it had blood red curtains hoisted up. She looked round the room and saw a grand wardrobe, which was next to a vanity table which was carved out of fine wood, with a perfectly sized mirror.

"This is your room" He said, smirking at her expression.

"Oh Erik it's…." She turned to face him "Thank you" She said clearly amazed.

"Your welcome, my sweet. Oh and if you wish to change the dresses are in the wardrobe" He explained. She giggled slightly

"Thank you, Erik". She yawned yet again, which caused her to chuckle slightly "Oh dear, after all the sleep I have had…" She yawned and stretched "… and I am still tired" she laughed.

"Then I shall leave you to settle for the night. If you should need me for anything, my room is only next door". She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled charmingly back. "Good night Rosalie" He said, as he turned and went to leave

"Oh and Erik?" He stopped and turned to face her

"Yes, Rosalie?"

"Thank you for putting your cloak over me in the boat" She said. He looked at her shocked

"You're welcome Rosalie"

"Good night Erik, sweet dreams" She said softly, stepping closer to him and pecking him on the cheek. She smiled sweetly, turned and walked over to the bed

"And you…. Rosalie" he breathed as he turned and left her room


	4. Chapter 4

For the next week, Erik and Rosalie practised and practised every song which was to be performed in her latest show. Much to Erik's displeasure and happiness, Rosalie required very little training in the songs. He was of course overjoyed at how well his student had progressed since the lessons had begun, many years ago. Yet sadness surely bloomed with his joy, since Rosalie required very little if any of the training he was giving her, she would surely need to return to her life above, until the next performance, which could be many months.

The next morning Rosalie woke from one of the most peaceful sleeps she had had in her life. She sat up and stretched, her hair flowing gently down her back. She looked round the room. The elegant colours and furniture that surrounded her entranced her mind. She closed her eyes. There was a knock at the door

"Rosalie? Rosalie are you awake?" Erik's voice drifted gently through the door. She breathed in deeply, as if his voice was coated in his sent. She opened her eyes and called back

"Yes, Erik, I am awake". The door opened and in walked Erik. He held a silver tray which had many silver dishes on it.

"I brought you some breakfast". She smiled at him sweetly

"Thank you" she said as she sat up. He placed the tray onto the side table, pulled a seat out and put it by her bed, and sat down in it. He took the lid off one of the plates, to reveal a full breakfast. Eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, roast potatoes and what looked like a slightly burnt nut roast. She looked up at him, smirking

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I am vegetarian?"

"You must have mentioned it"

"Or maybe you've been spying on me when I am eating?" he shrugged

"Is it a crime to ensure that my student is well fed?"

"Oh student? Not friend? I am insulted!" she said, crossing her arms, and turning away from him. She heard him sigh, and pull on her shoulder.

"Rosalie, you know you mean the world to me". Her eyes bulged, and her lip started to tremor. She grinned to herself. She wiped the grin of her face, as she turned to look at him.

"Oh Erik" she giggled "And you mean the world to me too, and you really should know by now when I am joking with you!" She said punching him playfully in the arm. He smiled at her slightly. She smirked back at him, raising an eyebrow slightly "What's wrong Erik?"

"Nothing, just… you look very… elegant". She tried to hold back a laugh, but it still seeped through.

"Elegant? Me? I think that mask of yours is on to tight" she laughed.

"Oh Rosalie, how I love your laugh! So sweet and innocent." She giggled "Just like you" he said leaning into her. She could feel her heart race. She found herself leaning forward. She watched as he pulled himself onto the bed, as she allowed him to get incredibly close to her. She watched as he got closer and closer, until he was almost lying on top of her.

"Oh Erik"

"Yes, Rosalie?" She smirked and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer. She felt him wrapping his arms around him. The leaned in closer to each other, until their lips were so close they were almost touching

"I love you" she whispered "I lo…"

"Rosalie? Rosalie! Are you alright?" she shook herself awake, and looked round the room. There was no tray, on the table and no chair at her side. "Rosalie?"

"Yes, Erik I am fine, just had…. A weird dream" she said. She heard him sighing in relief. She rose from the bed and swung her legs off the bed. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out an elegant emerald gown. She smiled and carried it over to the bed and began to change.

Rosalie walked out of her room, stretching. Her golden hair flowed down her back. She wore a long emerald green gown. She looked round the place, and laid her eyes on Erik. He was sat at his organ, busily composing his latest music. She grinned and walked over to him.

"Morning Erik" She said, cheerfully, stroking his shoulders slightly. Erik looked up at her smiling face and smiled kindly back at her

"Good morning Rosalie. I hope you slept well?"

"Oh yes, supremely well" She said, laughing slightly.

"Good, I am pleased".

"I didn't know you wrote your own music"

"Well yes I do"

"Sounds absolutely fascinating!" she said sitting next to him on the bench "May I listen?" He looked at her stunned

"But of course, if you wish to then…. Yes, of course, but you may wish to sit over there. It's much more comfortable". She smiled sweetly, got up and walked over to a plush looking chair. He watched her get comfortable, and began to play. Rosalie quietly moved the chair nearer Erik, closed her eyes, and soon was in a deep trance of the music. Erik turned to face her, and was shocked to see tears flowing down her cheeks. He stopped playing and turned to face her fully. "Rosalie?" her eyes opened and she smiled sweetly at him

"That was the most beautiful piece of music I have ever heard"

"You're crying?"

"Oh am I?" She said touching her cheeks. She giggled "My, your music must of touched me more deeply then I thought" she said sweeping away the tears. "Erik, I have something to ask of you"

"Name it and it shall be done my sweet?"

"Come with me! Back up there! Please Erik! It would mean the world to me!" the colour ran from his face, and he swiftly turned away from her

"No, I cannot do that"

"But you said…"

"I know I said but… Oh Rosalie!" He said taking her hands. She looked deep into his eyes, in a way that his heart began to race. He breathed in deeply; trying to gather himself once more as so to speak "You do not understand"

"Understand what? Erik, please. You are my oldest and dearest friend; please explain why you cannot comply with this simple wish?"

"Friend? She called me her friend! Her oldest and most dearest friend!" he thought, stunned in his own mind that such words would come from someone's mouth, even from Rosalie. He smiled at her slightly

"Oh my sweet innocent Rosalie, you may see me as a friend, but the rest of them…. They see me very much the opposite! A monster! A freak! It is only by a pure miracle that you do not also see me as this too!"

"Erik, how wrong you are!" He looked at her confused. "You are a genius! a great architecture. And an absolutely amazing inventor!" She cheered, beaming at him. He grinned at her. "But mostly, you raised me and helped me through my life. You are the only one who has ever been truly there for me, no matter what! No one else would have done the things you have done for me! Now, stop me if I am wrong, but last time I checked, monsters would never do that for anyone?" she said, smirking slightly. He sighed

"Perhaps if you saw…. No, I would not want to do that to you!"

"Do what? Erik, do what?" Erik sighed again

"Rosalie, you know only half of the ma…. Of me. The part of me that can be called man, but the rest of me is…. A monster!" He said looking away.

"Its that mask isn't? That's why you wear it! Oh Erik you can trust me, I promise you I will never do anything to hurt you! I lo… Care for you to much!" Erik's eyes bulged, he turned to look at her, and saw she had looked away. Her face had gone a shade of crimson that he had never seen before. He closed his eyes, hoping that this was not a dream. Though she had not said the word, she had gone to and even pronounced the first two letters, and that was plenty for him.

"Rosalie". She raised her head to look at him, smiling sweetly

"Yes Erik?"

"You are… right." He sighed "Come, take away my mask and then you shall see the monster I am". She sighed shaking her head,

"I have told you Erik, you are not a monster!" she argued as she rose and gently took away his mask. Erik flinched at her touch, and tried to pull away. She placed a hand on each of his cheeks, and pulled his head to look at her, shushing him quietly "Erik, come you can trust me". He sighed and nodded. Rosalie took off his mask and placed the mask gently on the organ; she turned to see his face, and silently gasped. His once hidden face was badly deformed, and a many parts of hair were missing from his head. A look of pity painted itself onto her face.

"See, I told you! I am a monster!" he said turning his face away from her. She gasped

"Oh no. No, absolutely not! Oh my dear unfortunate Erik, this is what you have hidden from me for so long? Oh Erik". His eyes shot wide open.

"'My dear unfortunate Erik'. she had said these words, so gently and tender, with no sound of humour in her words! This cant be so, I wont hear of it!" He thought. She placed her hand on his un-deformed face, and turned him to look at her.

"Oh Erik, you poor man" she said gently.

"I am not a man, I am nothing but a monster!" he spat, pulling away from her.

"Who told you?"

"My mother! You see! This…. Face was enough to turn a mother against her own son!" he sobbed slightly "Never did she ever show me the love or compassion! Never once did she hold me close to her! Nothing! She showed me nothing but fear and loathing! Because of my monstrous appearance! This face, which earned a mask, as my first piece of clothing!"

"Oh Erik!" She said, rising from the seat and sitting next to him on the bench "I am so sorry!" She wrapped her arms round him, and held him tightly "I am so sorry Erik" She sobbed into his shoulder. "Never would I have thought of such a thing as that happening to a man as sweet as you!" Erik looked down at her in pure amazement.

"She is crying, for me! She is actually crying for me!" He thought, just in as much amazement as he looked at her with. Part of him yearned to return her hold, while another wanted to get her away from him, in fear that he would hurt. He gently lifted her head to face him.

"Shh, come now there is now need for these tears" He said soothingly "You have no reason to cry, so do not waste your tears on such silly things" he said, smirking slightly. She sat up, still looking him in the eye with her arms still around him. He swept away her few remaining tears. She smiled sweetly at him

"Thank you" she said quietly. He nodded,

"Come, we must leave. You will surely be missed by them!" he said rising from his seat, and from her grip. He picked up his mask and place it on his face. Rosalie looked at the ground, thinking deeply, and slightly hurt by his reaction.

"I…. don't want to go back!" he turned to face her, deeply shocked

"You must, Rosalie." he said kneeling to her level "You belong up there".

"So do you!" she argued gently, looking him in the eye, just like she had before and his heart immediately began to race again.

"No, Rosalie… I do not!"

"What will it take for you to come with me?" he sniggered slightly

"A miracle"

"Or perhaps…. Yes that's it!" She cheered leaping to her feet.

"What?" He asked, standing up.

"Come with me, to the masquerade! No one need know, and you wont be recognised! And you'll be able to go up there, without fear of being judged. Be up there! With m…" She looked away, her cheeks becoming a similar shade of crimson as they had before. "So, what do you say?" He sighed

"Yes. I shall". Rosalie turned to face him, shocked

"You will?"

"Yes, if it will please you?"

"Oh yes, defiantly!"

"Then, my dear Rosalie, I shall go to the masquerade, but only if…"

"Only if?" he breathed in deeply

"Only if, you will attend with me?" She grinned widely

"It would be a great honour"

"Good, now come!" He said leading her to the gondolier. She climbed in, sitting down. He stepped in behind her. He pushed the boat off and rowed along the river.

"Thank you, Erik" she said gently. He looked down at her, a slight smirk playing on his lips

"My pleasure my sweet" he said pushing the boat off.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie sat on the boat, looking up at Erik adoringly. Though when he looked to her, she looked away, and when she looked back at him, it seemed that he was doing the same. The two were silent through out the journey. In all the years she had loved him; never once had she had to fight back her urges to leap on him. She smirked to herself, just imagining his face if she dare do as her heart longed for her to do. She lay back, sneaking glances up at him every now and again. She closed her eyes and began to hum to herself happily. The gondolier came to a halt mid way through the journey. Rosalie sat up, and looked up at Erik, clearly confused by the surprise to stop.

"What is it Erik?" He did not answer; he simply laid down the pole on the side. "Erik? What are you doing?" he looked at her smirking.

"Come now Rosalie, do not pretend that this is not what you wanted!" he said, sitting down. She quickly turned to look at him. "We are alone, no one to interrupt us". His voice ran shivers through her spine. "Look, you are shivering" He took off his cloak "Here, take my cloak" He wrapped it round her, pulling her close to him, so his breath was upon her face. She closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose, taking in his scent.

"So, why have we stopped?"

"So we can truly be alone"

"But we were back in your home?"

"Yes, but is this not a better atmosphere?" Rosalie smirked slightly

"I suppose it is, yes" she looked deep into his eyes, almost in a hypnotic trance "Oh Erik, how can you expect me to notice anything, when you are here? When you are near, you are all I see! All I hear!"

"I feel the same about you my darling Rosalie" She gasped

"You do?"

"Yes! Oh my dear sweet Rosalie I…."

"Rosalie? Rosalie"

"Yes Erik, what is it?" She asked still in her dream like state. Erik looked at her, confused. He clearly had not realised why she seemed so… unusual, to her normal self.

"Rosalie, we have arrived"

"Oh, I have waited so long to hear you say those words. Say them again my dearest Erik" She said, still in a dream. Erik looked at her surprised, he lifted her head.

"We have arrived"

"Oh Erik, you have no idea how much I have yearned for you to say those words. I feel the same, I always have!"

"Rosalie?" he asked her, growing slightly concerned. He knelt down, and pulled her to a sitting position. He let go of her head, and it fell back. His eyes bulged with worry. He lay his head against her chest. He could hear her heart beating and her light breathing. At hearing this he sighed in relief "Oh thank heavens, she is only asle…." His jaw dropped slightly at the thought that ran into his mind. "If she is asleep, then she must be dreaming." he thought "But she has spoken my name twice in her sleep like state, which can only mean…" he looked down at her shocked and slightly joyous over what he now realised, but as he remembered what he had to do, this feeling seemed to disappear as soon as it appeared. Rosalie smiled at him sweetly, still sound asleep. He sighed miserably, picked her up and carried her through the opera house, and to her room.

He opened the door to Rosalie's room. The walls were covered with blood red paper with patterns in the corners. The borders were golden. Her carpet was dark red. She had a grand wardrobe and vanity table. A grand mirror stood next to her bed. Its border was golden with red roses painted in each corner, which stems of dark green joined each flower to the next. The bed had bold red covers, with matching pillows. The ends of her bed was delicately carved golden wood, with the same design as the mirrors frame. In between the mirror and bed was a side table which was identical to the bed frames and the mirrors, which had a gramophone on it. He walked over to her bed, and pulled back the covers. He looked down at her still sleeping body. She had a tight grip on him, and had snuggled her head into his chest. He lay her down and pulled the covers over her. He tucked her in gently. Erik looked down at her as she slept peacefully. He reached into his cloak and pulled out an envelope and placed it on the table. Rosalie was written on in a childish manner on the front in red ink. He turned and walked away, but not before he took one last glance at her. She was soundly asleep, engulfed in her dreams, but her smile had gone. Erik sighed and went to walk away, but felt something tugging on his cloak. He turned round swiftly and saw the Rosalie had grabbed hold of it in her sleep. He chuckled slightly, walked over to her and pried it gently from her hands. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. Her sweet smile returned to her lips. Erik turned and walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams, my dearest Rosalie" he whispered as he walked through the door, closing it after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie woke up, smiling to herself.

"Erik?" She called out. She sat up and eagerly looked round. She sighed miserably as she realised that she was now back in her own room in, along the corridor from all the other residents of the opera house. She beamed as the thought of Erik carrying her to her bed flowed into her mind. "So romantic!" She cooed, falling back onto her bed. She sighed happily, when something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. She reached to her side table and picked up an envelope. Rosalie was written in childish handwriting in red ink on the front of the envelope. She sat up, grinning at it. She flipped it over, excitement flowing through her. Just like she had expected a red wax skull sealed the envelope. She delicately opened it and slipped out the note. She breathed in the scent of him that still remained on the envelope and letter. "I knew he wouldn't just leave me" Rosalie whispered happily to herself. She unfolded the note and read it. Her eyes flowed on each word, taking in his style of hand writing and the words he used.

The rest of the opera house was awoken by a blood curdling cry. Madam Giry ran into Rosalie's room, and saw the girl lay on her bed, crying heavily, and screaming in misery.

"My dear child, what is the cause of such misery?" Rosalie looked up; her face was stained with tears that still flowed down her cheeks. Madam Giry sighed unhappily at her silence. "What has he done my dear?" She said. Rosalie looked at her bemused. "I know where you have been for the last week, now please the note. What does it say?" Rosalie breathed in shakily, and lifted the note, looking down at her bed, as more tears crashed onto her bed.

"I cannot read it again" She said, her voice flooded out by her tears. Madam Giry walked over to the distraught girl. She looked at her and gently took the note from her shaking hand. She un-crumpled it, looking at Rosalie, who was now crying heavily into her bed. She sighed, looked at the note and began to read it to herself:

_My dear sweet Rosalie, I cannot express how deeply the night you spent in my home has touched me. This makes what I have to write even more painful for me to think about, and write, but I am afraid it must be done. I know now how you feel about me. You may not have said it while conscious, but all I can say to this is that I am most grateful for you speaking in your sleep. But this is why I have to do this. As you know, I am a man of my word, and so shall still abide by our agreement, but the moment this agreement has been and done, I shall no longer be able to speak to you, nor allow you to see me. I apologise deeply, I ensure you this is just as painful for me to write as I am sure it for you to read. But it has to be done, if either of us are to be able to live peaceful liv….. Peaceful separate lives. I can only ask that you will learn to forgive me for this, but as I said it has to be done._

_Your loyal friend and servant_

_Y.V_

"Y.V?" Madam Giry muttered to herself. She looked to Rosalie and saw that if anything she had worsened since she had last looked at her. She sighed, and walked over to her, placing the note on the side table. "Shh my dear, I am sorry, but you do know he has done it for your own good, you cannot hate him for that?" She said sternly but sincerely. Rosalie did not reply. Madam Giry sighed "You may stay in your room for today, I will have your meals brought to you" She said getting up.

"But the show….?"

"We will see my dear, we will see"

"Thank you" Rosalie muttered. Madam Giry turned and smiled kindly at the girl

"Your welcome my dear" she went to walk away, but soon felt a tight grip around her. She looked and saw Rosalie hugging her tightly

"He will change his mind, wont he?" She asked sweetly.

"If he believes that it will not hurt you, then yes. But give him time to think of what he can do to make this better for both you and him" She said, gently patting her on head "Now get into bed, and rest up. The state you are in requires much rest to recover" Rosalie nodded let go of her and climbed back into her bed. Madam Giry walked to the door and turned the handle. "By the way dear, what does Y.V stand for?"

"It is my name for him, My Voice"

"Ah, I see. Rest up dear" she said leaving the room. Rosalie lay on her back looking up at the ceiling, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Why couldn't I just say it? Admit it to him? Let him know the truth!" Her eyes rolled lazily to the mirror. She blinked looking back up at the ceiling. Her eyes suddenly bulged, and she leapt out of her bed to the mirror. She quickly swept away the remaining tears, breathed in deeply and smiled sweetly at the mirror "Erik, you may not want to speak to me, but I am going to speak to you!"

James walked to Rosalie's room, passing madam Giry on the way.

"Oh Madam Giry, is Rosalie in?"

"Yes monsieur, she is in her room"

"Good, thank you". He walked straight to her room and lifted his hand to knock when he heard her call out

"I love you! My dearest, I love you!" He looked to the door slightly shocked. He smirked, straightened his tie and walked through the door

"My dearest Rosalie!" He called in, standing with his arms open wide. She turned and ran to hug him, holding him in a tight embrace, her eyes closed in happiness. He looked at her shocked, but patted her head gently.

"I knew you would come back!" she cheered.

"What are you…? But of course I would, I am your friend". Her eyes shot open, she jumped back and looked at James, smiling in embarrassment.

"Oh, James, its you…"

"Yes it is, and I am just glad that you admitted it first"

"Oh good well… admitted what first?"

"That you love me! Like I you!"

"Oh no... What?"

"I love you Rosalie Deaa!"

"Oh"

"Oh? Was it not obvious?"

"Well yes but… oh James I…"

"Before you say one more word, I best do what I came here for"

"Which would be?"

"Rosalie, would you do me the honour of going with me to the masquerade?"

"Oh James. I would love too, but I have already…. Been asked there by someone" she said, looking sadly at the mirror.

"Well, erm…" he thought for a moment then smiled at her "Then allow me at least to escort you there?"

"Oh, yes alright. I accept your invite"

"Thank you Rosalie. I shall meet you outside your room, at seven?"

"Perfect, can't wait"

"Great, until then Rosalie"

"Bye James" she laughed. He smirked and walked back out the room. Rosalie sighed, walked over to the door and shut it. She slid down till she was sitting on the floor. "What am I to do? I have two dates for one ball. Oh dear" She said shaking her head in disbelief "I don't want to hurt either of them. Not James for he has been one of my most loyal friends. And certainly not Erik, for I …love him" she sighed, looking up at the ceiling "I wonder if mother had to make decisions like these". She got up and walked over to the chest that lay at the end of her bed. R.D.C was carved into the lid of the trunk. She sighed and opened it. In the lid was a golden plaque with a carving in it:

_Dear little Rosa this chest is just for you to put the things you love, like we love you. Remember that no matter what happens we shall always love and cherish you._

_All our love Mother and Father_

She sighed, and began to search it. She finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out a golden music box, with a couple in ballroom clothing, frozen as they danced. She turned the key and it began to play music. She placed it on her bed, watching the couple spin gracefully, as it began to play her its sweet music.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik sat on the other side of the mirror, hidden behind the shroud. He looked into Rosalie's room, and watched her as she turned the key in her music box. The music drifted through the mirror, when it reached his ears it had the most devastating effect. Tears began to swell in his eyes.

"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide- eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you." He sang quietly, the tears swelling more and more in his eyes, with sobs escaping his lips "Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you, and to guide you" Erik sang, as tears fell down his cheeks, looking at the ground.

"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime." He looked up as he heard a voice sing the next verse which sounded so much like Christine. He looked through the mirror unsure, but all he saw was Rosalie singing

"Say you need me with you, now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you …" she sang, singing the song which was once to of meant so much to her mother and father.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you" Erik sang, looking closely through the mirror.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . ." she looked to the mirror, smiling sweetly, her arms open and closed round herself, her eyes closed imagining his embrace "and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ." she sang as she began to dance to the music.

It was only now that Erik finally came to terms with the fact that it was Rosalie singing and not Christine

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Please save me from my solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go to…. Rosalie, that's all I ask of you"

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . ." She said as she stopped dancing, and looked back to the mirror. She lifted one arm towards the mirror, placing the other on her chest "say the word and I will follow you."

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ." they both sang in sync. She walked over to the mirror, her hands neatly folded, laying over her stomach

"Say you love me . . ." she sang to it.

"You know I do" Erik sang placing his hand on the mirror.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you" the two sang. Rosalie seemed to be able to see Erik through the mirror. She smiled sweetly and placed her hands where Erik's were on the other side. Erik looked to her hands in amazement.

"Anywhere you go let me go to. Love me, that's all I ask" they finished as the music box stopped. Erik's hands slid down the mirror and he slowly pulled it back to himself.

She looked at her music box, and sighed.

"I wish I had the chance to know them. Just one day, where we could be together…" She sighed miserably. "Well I may as well…." She stopped, and sat on her bed having to think of her usual activities "What do I usually do? Oh, yes…" She trailed off looking at the mirror "Talk to you". She turned and walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the handle, looking back at the mirror, a slight smile on her lips.  
"I must go" She sang to the tune which had stopped by now, looking down at her shoes, a smile still on her lips "They'll wonder where I am" She sang, shrugging slightly, looking at the mirror "I'll wait for you Erik"

"Rosalie I love you" he sang quietly. She leaned against the door, a sweet smile on her lips

"Order you're fine horses, be with them at the door" she sang, giggling as she looked into the mirror, as if she could see Erik

"If only you could be beside me" He sang, looking at her with a slight smile

"You've guarded me and you'ce guided me" she sang, chuckling as she went slightly out of tune. She lifted her hand to her lips and blew the mirror a kiss, before she turned the handle and left


	8. Chapter 8

"Rosalie!" He called quietly. He watched as the last fleet of her dress as the door closed. "Rosalie! I am sorry" He sobbed, banging his clenched fist against the mirror. "I am so sorry!" He cried. He fell back to sit on the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest, his arms loosely wrapped round them, as he cried heavily "I gave you my music, you made my song take wing. And now, how I've repaid you, denied you and betrayed you. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing." He cried into his lap, muttering her name quietly through his tears.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime" he heard Rosalie sing from outside the room "Say the word and I shall follow you. Share each day with me, each night each morning" He looked up, and suddenly leapt to his feet, turned and marched back down the tunnel, back to his lair beneath the opera house.

"He will curse the day he dared to try, and take the phantom away from you" he sang boldly turned and marched back through the tunnel back to his home beneath the opera house.

* * *

"I am not sure Meg is red and black such a great mix?" Rosalie asked, as she looked at herself in her mirror, wearing the costume that Meg had given her.

"Oh yes, most defiantly!"

"But it's so… equal and perfectionate!" Meg rolled her eyes at her friend. "What?"

"Nothing"

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Meg!" she sighed, smirking

"It's just you…"

"What? You know I hate everything being perfect! It's just something I hate! It's so… boring and dull!" she said, messing with her hat.

"Oh Rosalie!" Meg laughed, walking over and fixing her hat "It looks fine"

"Yes, I know it does…. But I don't want fine!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want… I want…." She stood there pondering for a moment. It then hit her and she beamed at herself in the mirror, spinning round swiftly to face her "I want great! Astounding! So brilliant that he will never forget that night!" She cheered.

"Oh, so you have got a date?" Meg said, crossing her arms.

"I may have" she said, opening her fan, and hiding her face. Meg sighed

"Oh Rosalie, that's brilliant!"

"Yes… he is" she whispered, looking into the mirror.

"Who is it?"

"Let's see if you can guess" she said, smirking at herself, as she blew kisses at her reflection, and played with her fan.

"James?" Rosalie swiftly shut her fan, and turned to face her friend, a look of shock on her face

"James? Oh no. No, absolutely not!"

"Oh, but why? He's such a sweet man! What's wrong with him?"

"That! He's so… obvious! No mystery! No secrets! Oh no, Meg, he's not the man for me, and never will be!" She sighed sitting down on her bed.

"Oh Rosalie!" Meg said, almost yelled at her friend "You can be so heartless sometimes, you know that?!"

"Me? Heartless? When?"

"Just certain things you do"

"Such as?"

"Speaking about James, your closest frie…."

"He is not my closest friend! Nor will he ever be!" She spat, leaping to her feet, twisting her closed fan in her hands, almost breaking it.

"Oh, I see. There's another?"

"Yes, the one I am attending the ball with"

"What's his name?"

"Erik" she breathed, looking dreamily at the mirror.

"Erik?" Meg said looking at her friend. Her jaw dropped, and a smile of knowledge spread across her lips "Why, Rosalie! Little Rose!"

"Rose? Yes, I like that! Rose…"

"Rosalie, you're in love!"

"Oh really? How nice" She said, still looking in the mirror. She then grinned "I know what my costume is to be!" She cheered, spinning round.

"What?"

"Ah, now that would be telling! Now do excuse me! But I must prepare it!"

"But of course" Meg laughed into her hand "Night Rosalie"

"Yes, yes. Night" Rosalie said, as she searched her chest.

A few hours later, Rosalie sat on one of her plush red and gold chairs, sewing together the pieces of what looked like a dress. She hummed happily to herself, clearly absorbed in what she was doing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rosalie!" A voice hollered through the door. Rosalie jumped at the sound of it, banging her head against a shelf above her, knocking a few teddies and figures scattering round. She gasped, and franticly grabbed round, tying to catch her figurines before they made contact with the floor. "Rosalie! Hurry up girl!" She looked to the door and sighed in irritation. She stood up straight and rubbed the part of her head, and rushed to her door. She opened it, and came face to face with a very annoyed madam Giry.

"Hello madam, what can I do for you?"

"Get prepared for your performance, or you shall be late!" She said, irritated.

"Yes, of course. Right away madam." Madam Giry sighed, and took hold of her arm.

"Come, you can change in the spare dressing room!" she dragged her away.

"Thank you…" she said as she was dragged along the corridor.

They came to the door of what Rosalie presumed was the spare dressing room that she was meant to use.

"Here we are, your new dressing room" she said, taking a key out and unlocking it. "Now your costumes are in there, and everything is ready for your use" She opened the door.

"Thank you madam" Rosalie replied walking in through the door.

"Now, you have half an hour to prepare. Good luck, my dear"

"Thank you madam Giry" she said, as madam Giry closed the door. She sighed, and sat down at one of the vanity tables. She looked in the mirror, and smiled weakly at her reflection. But looking back at her wasn't her reflection, but a slightly older woman, with pale skin, hazel eyes, and brunette hair. She seemed to be smiling back at her. Although part of her screamed at her for not running out of the room, Rosalie still sat there, smiling at the woman. The woman blinked, and smiled sweetly at her. Rosalie's jaw dropped slightly. "Mama?" She was sure she was dreaming, but she could swear she saw the woman nod at her. She lifted her hand to the mirror "Mama" she whispered, as her hand touched the cold glass. The moment her hand touched the glass, the woman smiled sweetly at her, and began to fade away, until she was gone. All that remained was her reflection, looking back at her in shock, with its hand on the glass. She sighed in defeat and took back her hand. She stood and walked to the wardrobe, and took out her dress which she was to wear for her performance. She took off her current gown, and slipped into the dress. She fixed her hair, so her golden hair was gently curled and flowed down the centre of her back, with small black flowers. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled sweetly. The matching black dress puffed out at the bottom. She had puffed sleeves, with long gloves that ran up to her elbows.

"Rosalie" Madam Giry's voice called. The door opened and in walked madam Giry. "Rosalie, you are needed on stag…." She looked up at Rosalie, and a rare look covered of shock on her face. She smiled sweetly at her "My dear, you look beautiful". Rosalie smiled at her "Spin round" Rosalie did as she asked. "My, you look just like…"

"Like what madam?"

"Your mother, she wore that dress in her first performance… except it was white"

"She did?" Rosalie asked, slightly excited.

"Yes, now come dear, your audience awaits". Rosalie chuckled slightly, and walked out the room. "In fact my dear, that very room that your mother used for her first show". Rosalie suddenly giggled "What is so funny dear?"

"You planned this didn't you? The room, the dress… you are a sly one Madam Giry"

"It was not I, my dear. But another"

"Oh? Who?"

"I think even you should know that". She sniggered and looked up

"I think I may have an idea who…"

"Yes, now go on" She said ushering her forwards

"Thank you madam" she said, picking up a black translucent veil and attaching it her hair and covering her face. She breathed in deeply and walked onto the stage.

* * *

Erik sat in box five, and looked down at the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming this evening. Now may we welcome you to enjoy the newest show this side of Paris. The beauty of love, written by one of our younger writers" the managers announced as they stood in the centre of the stage. The people below applauded, as the managers walked off the stage, and up into their box. The curtains opened to reveal a small village with a fountain in the centre of it. It was night time, as the lights which represented stars and the moon glittered in the fountain, as the water flowed. A shadowed figure sat at the side of the fountain. A young couple sat on the other side. Holding hands, pecking each other on the cheek and lips, as they looked deeply into each eyes. They leant into kiss, when the man saw the shadowed figure. He glared at it, and pulled back from the kiss. The woman looked at him confused, and looked behind her. She quickly looked back to him when she realised who it was. The two rose and walked away, holding each other close. When they had left the stage, the light moved to the figure to reveal a young woman. Her long golden blonde hair ran down her back, with black flowers placed in it. Her face was covered by a black veil. She wore a black dress, which puffed out at the bottom. She had puffed shoulders with black sleeves that ran up to her elbow. She had a bouquet of red roses in her gloved hands. She rose and walked to were the couple had sat. She sat down, taking one of the roses out. She pulled out a handkerchief, and polished something next to where she sat.

"I am here, like I promised" She placed the bouquet where she had polished. "I got these for you". She took the rose she had removed from the bouquet, and began to pluck the petals and dropping them into the fountain. She stuck her hand into the water gently moved it, and watched as the petals followed the motion of the water. Music began to play as she sang

"Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember" Erik leaned forward in his seat, trying to get a closer look at her. "And a song, someone sings, once upon a December".

"It can't be" Erik whispered "Rosalie?"

"Someone holds me, safe and warm" she sang, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "Horses prance through a silver storm" she sang on, standing up "Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!" she sang holding onto her head, the music faded. She fell to her knees, crying into her gloved hands, as the music continued.

"Rose?" a voice called offstage. She looked up, her vision blurred by the tears, and the unclear view by the veil. She blinked away the remaining tears, and gasped rising to her feet.

"You!" she said as a man walked on. He wore a black suit, with black pants and a white shirt. He wore a black cloak over it. He had dark brown almost black hair, and wore a white mask which covered the right half of his face. Erik's jaw dropped. It was him, it was someone dressed as him,

'But why would the writer would put me in their play?!' He thought, flattered and yet annoyed that they had used his image without his permission.

Rosalie leapt to her feet, as the Erik on stage ran to her. The two embraced each other tightly. The Erik on stage took her hand and placed his hand on her waist. She placed her hand near the top of his arm. The two began to waltz around the stage.

"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory," She sang as they danced. As they danced the village faded away to reveal a grand ball room, and many other couples, in fine gowns and suits, dancing to the music. Everyone in the hall stopped dancing and turned to look to Erik and Rosalie. "Far away, long ago. Growing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember" The two looked at each other, holding hands. They leaned in to kiss each other. Erik then disappeared into the stage, causing Rosalie to fall onto her front. She looked up, almost in tears. The other couples and the grand hall were gone, leaving only the village. She pulled herself onto her knees, sweeping a piece of hair out of her face. She breathed in a shaky breath "And a song someone sings. Once upon a December" she finished the song, hanging her head miserably.

The crowds below and in the boxes opposite rose to their feet, clapping and cheering wildly. Erik smirked, rose to his feet and joined the applause.

* * *

When the show finished, what looked like the entire cast which still had a gap in the middle, stood on the stage bowing to the audience, with the managers standing on each end, applauding them. The two managers walked to the centre of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to tonight's performance. Now to introduce the creator of The beauty of love, Miss Rosalie Deaa" They said, stepping aside, as the cast separated into two lines facing each other, as Rosalie quickly walked out to the front of the stage. Rosalie smiled and bowed to the audience, which were giving her a standing ovation. Roses were thrown at her from each direction. Madam Giry walked on; hearing her approach Rosalie turned and beamed at her. She handed her a bottle of champein. She smiled brightly at her, and turned to the audience, who had quietened down. She smirked

"Thank you, greatly ladies and gentlemen. Thank you ever so much for coming to see my first show and, right now, I can promise you it will not be my last" The audience went wild again. "I would like…" she began as they sat down again to listen to her. she turned to the two managers, who stood smiling friendly at her "…To thank my dear managers for allowing my show to be performed here." She turned and looked down into the music pit "Thank you Mousier Reyer, and his fantastic orchestra for playing my music so brilliantly!" The conductor smiled kindly at her, bowing his head politely. She turned to the cast "Thank you all, so much for performing my work and giving it a life which is worth living" Each and every one of them either smiled, bowed their head, or said a quiet thank you. Rosalie turned to madam Giry. "And thank you madam, for the help you gave me while I was creating the shows story, and for introducing my sto… play to these people". She turned back to the audience "But most of all, I would like to thank, and devote this, my first show, to the man who gave me the inspiration to write it." She looked up to ceiling; as her eyes looked over at box five, smirking slightly. "Erik, I can only hope that you were here to see the show that you helped to create". The audience yet again rose to their feet, applauding and cheering. Rosalie looked down, and took a final bow as the curtain lowered. The curtain rose, and the whole cast bowed to the cheering audience, with Rosalie standing in the centre.


End file.
